


Sam's Surprise

by catiemo



Series: Unexpected Car Rides [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel, Cock Ring, M/M, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catiemo/pseuds/catiemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam decides to surprise Gabe</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Surprise

            Online shopping was great. It meant that Sam could buy a sex toy so long as he had Dean’s credit card number. He was pretty sure Dean would figure it out, but it wasn’t like Dean was in the dark about his sex life.

            When the small package came, Sam got very excited. He wanted to try it out himself before using it with Gabe, so with Dean gone to work and his homework done for the weekend, he locked himself up in his room and slid the ring on over his half-hard dick.

            He was a little unsure how it was going to feel, but as he stroked himself to full-hardness, he realized that he liked it. It didn’t dull the pleasure as he had expected, but rather every touch felt more amazing than the last. His lube-slick hand flew over his cock, wanting to see how far he could push himself. He watched the time, both to make sure he didn’t leave the cock ring on too long and also to see how much it improved his stamina.

            It took about ten minutes before it started to get uncomfortable. He looked down at his cock and marveled at how huge it was. He wasn’t exactly small, but the extra blood in his cock made it so big he could barely get his hand around it.

            Everything was so sensitive as he took the ring off. The relief of pressure felt amazing and it only took a few stroked before he was cumming more intensely than he had ever done before. He was going to enjoy using this with Gabe.

 

            Sam practiced with the cock ring for about a few weeks before he was able to cum with it on. It usually took him about 15 minutes and given Gabe’s stamina, he would probably still have to do a lot of teasing before he fucked him. It would be worth it, though.

            Sam wanted to surprise Gabe, but he knew his boyfriend was already suspicious. They hadn’t had sex as often in the past month and Sam had taken one of Gabe’s bottles of lube, though he wasn’t sure he’d missed it.

            Then, finally, one weekend in April, Sam came over, the cock ring practically burning in his pocket. “I have something for you,” Sam said by way of a greeting.

            “Hello to you too,” Gabe said.

            “Trust me,” Sam said, “you’re going to like this.” He pulled the toy from his pocket and handed it to Gabe. It was a small, purple silicone ring and it only took a moment for Gabe to catch on.

            “Sam,” he said, looking up at his boyfriend, lust clear in his voice and eyes, “I don’t know what to say.”

            “Don’t say anything,” Sam said, taking Gabe’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. Gabe followed, the cock ring clutched in his hand. When the door close, Sam finally kissed his boyfriend, pinning him against the wall. It was a slow, deep, passionate kiss; the kind that conveyed love and lust and need and desire and every other emotion they felt when together.

            Sam carefully stripped Gabe down and laid him out on the bed, taking the cock ring form his hand. “This is for me,” he said, setting it on the bedside table. He ran his hands over Gabe’s body, lightly trailing over his hips, his thighs, his chest, all the while his mouth was biting at Gabe’s ears, sucking on his lower lip, or placing gentle kisses on his cheeks.

            “Sam,” Gabe whined, “enough with the foreplay.”

            “I _like_ the foreplay,” Sam said, smiling mischievously. He slid down between Gabe’s legs and immediately took Gabe’s cock into his mouth, causing the older man to let out a strangled curse.

            Sam chuckled around Gabe and continued to tease him, flicking his tongue along his length. Gabe’s hands fisted in his hair and he pulled away. “Please just fuck me already,” Gabe pleaded.

            Sam grabbed the lube from the dresser and stretched Gabe open slowly, teasing his rim and pressing against his prostate. Gabe was whining ,whimpering, and moaning Sam’s name the whole time and Sam was loving it.

            When Sam deemed him ready, he took off his clothes and slid on the cock ring. “You know how big my cock gets when I wear this thing?” he asked.

            “Sam, you cannot start dirty talking now, you’re going to kill me.”

            Sam chuckled and hovered over Gabe. “I love this,” he said, “love your sweet ass and all those noises you make when I’m fucking you.”

            “God, Sam,” Gabe groaned.

            Sam lined himself up and slid in, panting Gabe’s name as he bottomed out.

            Gabe gasped and pulled Sam close. “God, Sam, you feel so good.”

            “You too, Gabe,” Sam said, burying his face in Gabe’s neck. He thrust into Gabe, slowly at first but then picking up the pace until he was fucking him hard and fast. He wrapped his hand around Gabe’s cock and started stroking slowly.

            “Sam,” Gabe moaned, repeating his name over and over until he spilled onto Sam’s hand with a curse. Sam pulled his hand away and licked the cum off, still fucking Gabe. He moaned at the taste and wondered aloud why he’d never tried it before.

            “Sam,” Gabe groaned, his cock twitching as his boyfriend continued to thrust into him.

            Sam came silently and collapsed onto Gabe. He laid there for a long while, coming down from his high. “You okay?” Gabe asked.

            “Yeah,” Sam mumbled, pulling out and taking the ring off, “cumming with this on is just very intense.”

            “S’long as you’re okay,” Gabe said, pulling Sam closer. They fell asleep quickly with Gabe whispering praises into Sam’s hair.


End file.
